kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline (UW)
This is the Complete History of the Unsungverse, the Kingdom Hearts Universe that existed in the time of The Unsungverse. The calendar works similar to the Georgian Calendar system with the exception of the Year used. Events after the Haos Civil War (such as the Unsung War and Skies of Deception) uses the Disney Calendar (DC) and events set before it (such as Marche au Supplice it uses the Era of Union Calendar (EUC) where 0 DC = 25053 EUC. 0 DC also corresponds to 1901 Anno Domini (AD), the year Walt Disney was born. 5,000,000,000-150 BEUC: -5,000,000,000 BEUC: *The Universe was created. It is believed by both religious and scientific purposes that the Universe was created from the light that was Kingdom Hearts before diving deep into the Realm of Darkness. -100,000 BEUC: *The Lehonian Empire, the first large-scale interworldly state is established with its capital firmly established in the secretive tropical world of Lehon. At it's peak, it claimed over 500,000 worlds in it's Empire, a large size at the time due to the fact that Warp Technology was non-existent at the time. However, these worlds were scattered across the entirety of the universe. -5000 BEUC (30053 BDC): *The Lehonian Civil War begins between the Ecumene, and various Worlds seeking Independence from it. It was fueled by the savagery of the Lehonian people, fueled by the power of darkness, and lasted for over 5,000 years. 150 BEUC-15,000 EUC/25203-10053 BDC: -150 BEUC (25203 BDC): *The Lehonian Civil War ends with the collapse of the Ecumene. Various worlds win their independence. *The Unification Wars, as contemporaies called it begins on this year. The Serene Republic of Traversia and its allies, the Kingdom of Disney and its allies, the Kingdom of Olympus, and the Azuran Imperium (the predecessor to the Sultanate of Agrabah), among others, begin multiple wars with each other. -0 EUC (25053 BDC): *The Unification Wars end with the Treaty of Traversia. In the treaty, the 7 states that were at war with each other, (Serene Republic of Traversia/Traverse Town, Disney Kingdom/Castle, Kingdom of Radiant Garden, Azuran Imperium (now the Sultanate of Agrabah), Kingdom of Olympus & Principality of Villeneuve/Beast's Castle) would agree to a united republic whilst maintaining the social and political independence of the individual state, thus laying down the foundation that formed the Haos Republic. This union would include as many as 21 worlds at its initial founding. 15000-24000 EUC/10053-1053 BDC: -21094-21097 EUC (3959-3956 BDC): *The Keyblade War. The devastating conflict fought between the Monastic State of the Keyblade Order and the Haos Republic opposing the Dark Empire formed by a former Keyblade Master, Lord Lannik. The Dark Empire consisted of many members of the Haos Republic who fought in the Yuke Wars, and converted to Darkness.The wars were devastating to all involved, and a climatic battle in the Wastelands, (which gave the Keyblade Graveyard it's name) spelled the ultimate end of the Keyblade Order. The war ended in a Republican victory, but with all but a hundred Keyblade wielders dead. -21372-21400 EUC (3681-3653 BDC): *The First Great War, fought between a rebuilt Dark Empire against the Haos Republic and the new Monastic State of the Keyblade Order, was fought here. After a series of reverses, the Haos Republic struggled. The Sacking of Radiant Garden ended with the Treaty of Radiant Garden that ended the war with the loss of outlying worlds to the Realm of Light. -21400-21412 EUC (3653-3641 BDC): *The Cold War between the Haos Republic and the Dark Empire occurs here. -21412-21422 EUC (3641-3631 BDC): *The Second Great War between the Haos Republic and the Dark Empire occurs here. 24000-25000 EUC/1053-53 BDC: 24000-25000 EUC (1053-53 BDC): *The Haos Republic enjoys the longest period as the sole universal superpower. This era was known as Pax Luminis, the Peace of Light. -24553 EUC (500 BDC): *The Haos Republic reaches its territorial zenith at this point in its history. -24753 EUC (300 BDC): *The Kingdom of Walkure is formed as a small principality in North Lucidia, built upon the ruins of an old vassal state within the Lucidian Confederacy. -24764 EUC (289 BDC): *The Heartless Empire, the inherited successor to the Dark Empires of old, is founded -24919-24923 EUC (134-130 BDC): *Novaran-Archelonian War of Succession: The death of King Édouard VI leads to a War fought between his sons Henry (styled Henri IX) and Charles (styled Charles VIII) over the Dual Monarchy throne.The War would end with Henry being recognized as King of Novara and Archelona, while Charles would be recognized as King of a series of worlds to the Southwest of the Dual Monarchy. They would be named after the royal family, the Kingdom of Plantagenia. -24941 EUC (112 BDC): *The Heartless Empire puts down a Dark Human led Heartless Revolt, aiming to overthrow the Emperor. The Emperor issues laws, binding the Heartless to his autocratic rule. -24953 EUC (100 BDC): *A series of conflicts brew between the Haos Republic and the North Lucidian Confederation. The nations were pulled from the brink of war after ratifying the Anfang Compromise, allowing the Realm of Light and North Lucidia to divide disputed territory between the two states 25000-25103 EUC/53 BDC-50 DC: -25021 EUC (32 BDC): *Battle of Traversia: A Rival faction face off against the Traversian Council of Elders in a pitched campaign. Ends with the destruction of the faction in question. -25023 EUC (30 BDC): *The Lucid Empire is founded under the aegis of Walkurean leadership. -25026 EUC (27 BDC): *Black Forest War: The Lucid Empire is defeated by the Haos Republic in a short military campaign, despite introduction of new weapons and technoilogies on the part of Lucidia. -25031-25034 EUC (22-19 BDC): *Haos Civil War Phase 1: Also known as the War of the Confederation since it was a battle between the Haos Republic and the separatist Confederacy of Free Worlds. The Keyblade Order would fight alongside the Republic, but the election of Dark Keyblade Master Samuel Venide leads to the Great Purge and the destruction of the Confederacy. Samuel proclaims himself Emperor Samuel I of the Haos Empire, and continues the program of systemic annihilation of all Keyblade wielders in the new Haos Empire. -25034-25051 EUC (19-2 BDC): *Haos Civil War Phase 2: The Haos Empire involves itself with several conflicts to keep it in line. Those active Keyblade Wielders are hunted down during the purge with the help of fellow Dark Keyblade wielders. This phase comes to the end with the rise of Augustus Thermidor to the throne as Prince-Elector of Traversia. -25047-25048 EUC (6-5 BDC): *Haosian-Leonese War: Largely considered a part of the Haos Civil War in the Realm of Light, the conflict, which pitted the Haos Empire against the Kingdom of Leon, ended in a slight Haosian victory, despite Emperor Samuel I's failure to secure the Leonese throne for one of his children. -25051-25057 EUC (2 BDC-4 DC): *Haos Civil War Phase 3: This war was known simply as the Haos Civil War despite it being the final phase of the conflict. It saw Augustus Thermidor as head of an Alliance dedicated overthrowing Samuel and reestablishing the Republic. After a series of heated battles which included participating from fellow Keyblade Knights and Dark Keybladers. Samuel was killed in battle and a new Republic, the Haosia (UW) was created with Augustus as the first Chancellor of the new state. -5-14 DC: *The Haos War: The Lucid Empire, seeing the death of the Haos Emperor and has made previous agreements to inherit the Empire should Samuel die without an heir, launches a daring invasion against the Realm of Light to install WIlhelm II as Emperor of Haos. Initially the war goes in favor of the Lucid Empire, using new model star ships that outpaced the Haos' models. But as time progressed and the enemies weapons analyzed, the Realm of Light began a full scale counterattack which saw the Lucid Empire being piushed back. A Peace Treaty ends the conflict, confirming the new government. -31-46 DC: *Great Haosian War: Also known as the Haosian front of the Universal War. War breaks out between various powers, including the Realm of Light, the Lucid Empire (who is also engaged in a full-scale Civil War during the later period of the conflict.), the Kingdom of Leon, the Duchy of Mons, the Republic of Nascita among others. The war saw Lucidian dominance and annexation of much territory at the expense of its enemies, especially the rival Realm of Light. The Realm of Light, the Lucid Empire and the Heartless Empire in the Realm of Darkness all enter into a Cold War with one another. -37-44 DC: *Great Eastern War: Also known as the Nekrosian front of the Universal War. The fascist Gracemerian Government, taking advantage of the Umbra (UW)|Heartless Empire's weakness following the Heartless Revolution, wages war with support from the recently established Republic of Henasichua. Realm of Light involvement, which came as a result of the capture of RoL-held territory in the Acadian Belt by Henasichuan forces, led to the creation of the People's Republic of Henasichua and the division of Clavisia between pro Realm of Light and pro-Imperial territories, and the end of the Gracemerian Monarchy by Realm of Light forces. -44 DC: *The Realm of Light population reaches 100 billion. *The Lucidian Civil War (also known as the Lucidian front of the Universal War) is fought between forces supporting the Emperor in Walkure, and secessionist rival Kingdoms in South Lucidia backed by the Realm of Light. It ends in an Imperial victory, the secessionist leaders killed, and a policy of recovery and pardoning begins. 50-94 DC: -56 DC: *The Haosia (UW)'s Military is renamed the Realm of Light Defense Force -69-72 DC: *The Lucidians begin wars of expansion, facing off against the Realm of Light, and the independent Nation states to the East. Sees the Lucid Empire reach the zenith of their power. The three superpowers engage in a series of arms races and plans for Mutually Assured Destruction were reached. The Realm of Light turned to their use of Magic as a source of technological advance, while the Keyblader Junker society of the Lucid Empire use their advancements in technology to create ships. -69 DC: *The Lucid Empire begins Project Pendragon under Dr. Anton Kupencho -72 DC: *The Realm of Light Population reaches 200 billion -80-84 DC: *The Nascitan War: The Lucid Empire continues their policy of expansionist imperialism by attacking the smaller Republic of Nascita. Despite initial victories, the Nasitans resorted to guerrilla tactics and the use of it's well trained Knights, stop Lucidia in its tracks. The Lucidian 51st Order, the Order of the Silver Eagles, were brought in and managed to quell the threat. Nascita is annexed into Lucidia. -83-91 DC: *The Space Race, the arms buildup between the Realm of Light, The Umbra (UW)|Heartless Empire and Lucidia begins during the Chancellorship of Abdulaziz of Agrabah. -84 DC: *January 4: The Prototype Lucidian Gummi Ship, codenamed Morgan after the Avalonian Queen, is first tested. -85-86 DC: *Imperial Border Disputes: The Heartless Empire (UW)|Umbra (UW)|Heartless Empire faces off against troublesome neighbors along its borders. Using sheer numbers and force of will. The hostile forces are suppressed and friendly governments installed in its place. -86 DC: *December 17: The Lucid Empire begins the process of decentralization and federalization. Due to high military budgets, the Lucidians begin delegating power to the annexed provinces. One such force, the Duchy of Mons secedes but is promptly annexed by the Walonian Federation. In light of economic and social instability, the Lucid Empire enacts a federal law, permitting its eastern territories to secede if they so desired. -87 DC: *February 8: The Duchy of Mons rebels and declares independence from Walonia. *May 12: The Southeastern Lucidian territories secede from the Lucid Empire and becomes the Republic of Jovia with the city of Diapason as its capital city. -89 DC: *The Realm of Light, now under Ansem the Wise of the Kingdom of the Radiant Garden, announces the Rearmament Declaration, allowing all able bodied men to be recruited and more arms produced in the event of war with one of the superpowers. -90 DC: *August 29: After the Imperial law's failure to alleviate the Lucidian economy and the ever increasing unemployment rate, the Empire sells parts of it's Northern Worlds to the Walonian Federation, and other states. Admist a fraud scandal concerning the Royal Port Worlds Trading and Development Company, and riots against the ruling party in the Lucidian Reichstag, the five worlds making up the Royal Port Worlds are ceded to the Haosia (UW). To the east of the Lucid Empire, the Eastern nations who recently seceded from the Empire rearranges their borders according to race. *September 2: The Heartless Empire|Heartless Emperor, Aleksandr, of the House of Crossnov, known in the Realm of Light as Alexander Cross, unveils a new and potent new Capital Ship designed to rival the Lucidians new Undertrucker-class Heavy Command Cruiser. Known as the Long Night of Solace-class Supercarrier, it was hailed as the "Battleship of the New Age." *December 12: The Lucidian Imperial government enters a state of serious unrest, with riots ongoing, and threats of further secession. During this time, the public called for order to be restored. Admist the political and social instability, the National Populist Party, an Extreme Right-Wing Political party in Lucidia, comes to power, with the objective of restoring peace and stability within its borders. *December 16: The Republic of Nascita reestablishes its independence. The Centriun Republic and the Republic of Jovia also gains some territory at the expense of Lucidia, most especially Jovia, who gained the resource rich world known as the "Round Table." -93 DC: *Ferdinand I von Walkure, the Lucidian Kaiser passes away in his sleep. His brother, Frederick IV, becomes the new Kaiser, and further supports the the new National Populist Party. -94 DC *March 25-June 20: The Lucidian War: The Lucid Empire declares war on the Haosia (UW), the Heartless Empire and other states in an attempt to regain all territory it lost over the previous eight years. Despite initial Lucidian victories, the crushing weight of allied manpower and their Keyblader's superiority over their opposition, led to disasterous defeats, culminating in the "Seven Pillars Incident" in June 6, where 6 worlds were devastated or destroyed completely by the use of Darkmass Weapons. The Lucid Empire was dismantled and replaced by the Principality of Lucidia under Erich I, Frederick's nephew, while South Lucidia was annexed into the Realm of Light. 1995- DC: -1995 DC: *June 30-September 13: Scali Islands Insurgency: Scali Islands, a small group of worlds under Septiman jurisdiction comes under control of nationalist forces. Robert Teunissen, commander of Septiman Southern Forces, was tasked to put down the uprising. *September 7-October 5: The Unversed Crisis (Birth By Sleep): Mysterious creatures known as Unversed appear throughout various worlds among Realm of Light Space. Keyblade Apprentices Terra and Ventus as well as Keyblade Master Aqua is dispatched to handle this threat. The Crisis ends with the dissappearances of all three involved, the death of Master Eraqus and the start of the Xeanhort Crisis. -1996 DC: *January 1: The new Lucidian government signs a final peace treaty at Lumen, officially ending the Lucidian War, with both Haosian and Umbran ventures to the southern allied countries and to North Lucidia in repairing damages done during the war. As a gesture of goodwill, Haosia and the Heartless Empire both incorporate Lucidian soldiers into their armies. *Spring: The "Falcons of Dawn" Terror Group is officially created in South Lucidia, with the intent to restore the region to Lucidian rule. *Spring: The Lucidian National Populist Party is dismantled, all its leaders either jailed or executed for war crimes. *December 5: The Fall of Radiant Garden: The Radiant Garden, the largest city of the Haosian Federation is overcome by a branch of Heartless created by Xeanhort and Ansem the Wise's other apprentices. Radiant Garden is destroyed, with a total of 12,000 casualties. The survivors flee to other worlds, with Traverse Town being one of the chief refugee spots throughout the crisis. Ansem's presumed death leads to King Triton of Atlantica becoming the new Supreme Chancellor of Haosia. *December 25: Members of a terror group known as "A Realm With No Boundaries" attempt to assassinate King Triton, King of Atlantica and then Haosian Supreme Chancellor. The plot fails due to one of the members leaking information to Haosian officials, and the members are either killed or arrested by Government Special Forces. -97 DC: *Haosia's Population reaches 3 trillion *May 30: Organization XIII is founded by Xeanhort's Nobody, who takes on the name of Xemnas. -1999 DC: *July 3: Ulysses Disaster: A series of Meteor strikes devastate multiple worlds in the Acadian and Cabotian Regions. The Disaster was believed to be another related incident in the Xeanhort Crisis but such information had not been confirmed as of yet. -2005 DC: *September 16-November 15: The Fall of the Seeker of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts): A new Keyblade wielder, Sora, is found in Traverse Town. With his help, he Donald & Goofy manage to put a halt to Xeanhort's plans by defeating his heartless, going on as Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. Radiant Garden is recaptured and is later occupied by Haosian forces, eventually handing over control to the Transitional Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. *November 15-December 7: The Long Sleep (Chain of Memories): Sora uncovers Organization XIII, and is caught in various plots that threaten to destroy the Organization. These plots fail due to quick thinking and planning by a perceived Organization Loyalist, Axel, who use Sora to eliminate the threaterous members. (It is revealed that he and fellow member Saix were also seeking to overthrow Organization leader Xemnas using the Organizations Keybladers, in the form of Sora's Nobody, Roxas and the enigmatic Xion.) However, due to the tampering of Sora's memories, he is forced to sleep while Namine restores the memories to as they were. *November 25: A major documentary documenting the events of the Lucidian War, titled "Warriors and the Lucidian War" is aired on international television. *December 2: The Lucidian terror group, "Falcons of Dawn" launch their seventh and final terror attack against Haosia, they would be presumed destroyed sometime the following year, though who destroyed the terror group has, up to now, not been confirmed. -2005-2006 DC: *November 11, 2005 DC-November 3, 2006 DC: The Machinations of the Organization (358/2 Days): Roxas attempts to destroy the Organization after he learns of the groups true intentions, but fails to make it far before he is defeated by former Keyblade Wielder Riku, utilizing the power of Darkness. Roxas' capture would help to restore Sora to his normal self. -2006 DC: *November 3-December 22: Fall of the Organization: (Kingdom Hearts II) The Organization XIII Crisis: The Organization XIII launches major military operations that paralyzes both Sora's independent party and the Realm of Light Military, as well as the insurgent Heartless forces led by Maleficent. Sora's party was able to successfully eliminate the Organization's leadership, and the Heartless forces were greatly weakened, but the growing insurgency leads to a greater need for military expansion. -2007 DC: *January 11-14: Hidden Messages (Coded): Through a cryptic message deciphered from Jiminy's Journal, King Mickey, Yen Sid and others find out that the three Keyblade Wielders, Aqua, Terra and Ventus, presumed missing is still alive, Yen Sid comes to the decision to give Sora and Riku the Mark of Mastery Examination. *July 20-31: Neo-Organization XIII: (Dream Drop Distance): Master Xeanhort, after having his body divided amongst Heartless and Nobody, returns to existence, with the intent on creating a new Organization XIII in his image, in hopes of recreating the Keyblade War, and thus the χ-Blade. Kairi and Axel are being trained by Yen Sid to become Masters. *Xeanhort, is defeated and killed by Sora, and various members of Haosian and Umbran forces, the latter trying to vindicate themselves for nearly 12 years of grief and hardship, of which they were accused for. -2008 DC: *The Arkbird Declaration: The event (also known as the 2008 G8 Summit) was a united attempt to bring peace to the universe by sweeping away any major issues brought upon the world. It was known for being the first treaty being held in the Arkbird, a Realm of Light ship built during the Cold War between the Realm of Light, the Umbra (UW)|Heartless Empire and Lucidia. The summit included the nations of the following countries * Haosian Federation * The Umbra (UW)|Heartless Empire of Umbra * The Dual Monarchy of Novara and Archelona * The Empire of the Great Eastern Cloud * The Cabotian Federation (believed to be all three states of the federation, but was only two due to the third being embroiled at Civil War at the time) * The Arcadian Federation * The Kingdom of Plantagenia : The meeting eased tensions between Haosia and Umbra, and between Arcadia with Plantagenia, as well as solving the Acadian Belt Refugee Problem and instituted the comprehensive Dark Matter Test Ban Treaty and a Second Strategic Arms Reduction Treaty. -2010 DC: *September 24-December 31: The Unsung War: War is declared between the Haosian Federation and the Umbran Empire due to as of yet unknown reasons. -2011 DC: *January 15: The First Annual Twilight Town Airshow, later known as the Yen Sid Memorial Airshow, takes place here. The stars of this show is Lucidia's Morgan, The Haosian-Lucidian Falken, and Plantagenia's Wyvern. -2013 DC: *Mickey Mouse, King of Disney and 48th Chancellor of Haosia, holds a peace convention on the third anniversary of the end of the Unsung War. In it, he announces the creation of the Keyblade Order of the Round Table, as a spiritual successor to multiple Keyblade Orders, as well as one to succeed the long-defunct Keyblade Order of the Haos Republic and Keyblade Order of the Lucid Empire. Erieste Otsdarva, a Lucidian War veteran and father of Unsung War hero, Raven Otsdarva is chosen to be its first Grandmaster. -2014 DC: *General Resource Ltd. is founded from the remnants of the South Lucidian Grunder Industries. General Resource's business would expand for the remainder of the decade, eventually becoming the leading company in the field of engineering sciences, software and military equipment. *A story detailing the chronicles of the 108th Marine Task Force Detachment, "Warwolf" is published and released in the Realm of Light. -2019 DC: *March 31-September 11: Alendaian Civil War: The Democratic Republic of Alendaia enters a period of Civil War between the President and the Executive Government with support from most of the Army, against the Alendaian Parliament with majority support from the Navy. The Civil War ends the same year with Army General Diego Navarro in complete control of the country. -2020 DC: *October 16-December 24: Aurelian War: With claims that Alendaia was exploited by the neighboring Federal Republic of Santa Aurelia, Alendaia declares war and invades the country. *December 30: Information regarding the Unsung War is publicly declassified by the Haosian Government. Category:Unsungverse